Mae MacDonald: High and Mighty Leader?
Mae MacDonald: High and Mighty Leader? is an episode of The Bully TV series, aired originally in September 2015. Synopsis Mae MacDonald is proven to be not quite as high and mighty as she thinks. Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith and David Marshall blasting Murderers songs on their Eyephones in the canteen queue. Mae MacDonald and Louisa McIntyre barge past, with the former getting moody and claiming the boys should listen to will.i.steal instead. This causes all four of them to start arguing. Greta Appleton serves a bowl of stew; Caleb McKinnon asks Mae if she wants to eat it. She allows him to take it. Louisa, Harry and David let him scoop up their helpings too, causing him to become so happy he yells "It's Christmas time!". Suddenly, Mae shoves Caleb, causing him to drop the stew all over Harry and David! They scream, retaliating by doing massive farts. After school, Mae and Louisa head to the former's treehouse. Oddly Louisa faces Mae and asks why she is always so moody. She replies that life isn't easy as the leader of The Confidential Cuties Club and she must try everything to keep the gang from collapsing. Meanwhile Morten Larsen walks past carrying a plank of wood and a stepladder. She has a flashback to one time her club and The Black Foot Gang had a standoff in the park. The latter farted while the Confidential Cuties repelled the smell by spraying cheap celebrity perfume. Mae earned victory by holding up a Fatty Fairy doll on Christine Peel's selfie stick, frightening Harry's gang away. Louisa is too dumb to understand a word of Mae's explanation, only repeating everything she says. As Bjørn Henriksen rolls an empty oil drum down the road, Mae continues that a main rule of being a leader is to keep watch for enemies. She remembers one time Harry, David, Alan Ross and Jordan Sanderson broke into her treehouse before she caught them in a huge fishing net. Harry managed to cut through with a penknife - she repelled him by blasting pop music from her boombox so loudly it could be heard from Kilallt. Louisa then asks Mae about how it is running the Confidential Cuties Club. She describes how tough it was to train some of the members up by teaching them hundreds of facts about selfies. This also reminds her that Louisa needs to pay her daily £3 fee to keep her position as second in command. She carries on with answering everything Mae says that's too long-winded for her to copy with "You what?". Mae, impatient with Louisa's inability to keep up with her explanations, decides to end her speech on an epic note. Meanwhile, Bjørn and Jonas Andersson have assembled the wooden plank and oil drum into a seesaw. Morten lays a rotten cod on one end and Edvard Andersson does some calculations to set the seesaw at the correct angle. Once Edvard and Jonas have adjusted it to the right position, Svörfuður Hilmarsson climbs the stepladder Morten set up beside the other end. He then jumps down onto the seesaw, launching the cod towards Mae's treehouse! Just when the moody girl finishes off her speech in a heroic pose, the cod splats all over her! Morten and his cousins flee as she screams "HAAAAAAARRRRYYYYYY!" so loudly the treehouse rattles and collapses to the ground. Music *Pop 'n' Twinbee - High Score (plays when Mae and Louisa enter the treehouse) *Trigger Heart Exelica - Stage 2 (plays during the standoff) *Trigger Heart Exelica - Stage 3 (plays when the Confidential Cuties win the standoff) *Puchi Carat - Puzzle Mode Theme (plays when Mae describes the Confidential Cuties' training) *Pop 'n' Twinbee - Game Over (plays after Mae's treehouse collapses) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes